superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of zombies. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Dead Guy Mimicry/Dead Man Walking/Walking Dead *Homo Necrosis Physiology (Humans Only) *Zed Physiology/Mimicry *Zombie Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Zombie, an animated corpse brought back to life by variety of means, such as dark magic. The user's body is dead, possibly decomposing and lacking most physical needs and weaknesses. Skin color of zombies can also vary widely, ranging from normal color to greens, blues, grays and even other colors. Their gait can also vary, from limping, sliding their feet on the ground or have the "arms forward" stance. There are several variations of zombies, mostly defined by how they are created: *'Type C': C'onstruct. Similar to Frankenstein Monster, this is the zombie you get when attempting to reanimate somebody/bodies from the dead — With Science, For Science! — causing them to Come Back Wrong. If they go berserk (which they probably will— zombies will be zombies), the good news is that they have an almost zero chance of spreading Zombification and creating a Zombie Apocalypse. *'Type F: F'lesh-Eating. Your typical B-Movie zombie, it eats the skin, brains, or various other organs from the living, typically turning them into zombies — which makes them a lot like a ghoul. Can also be merged with Type V or P. *'Type P: P'lague-Bearing. Created by a virus or occasionally machine or some-such. These are the zombies that are guaranteed to turn others into zombies due to their highly communicable virus or nanobots or whatever. Almost always merged with Type F. Often technically Living Zombies. **'Type PS: P'ara's'ite. A subtype of Type P, these zombies are created specifically via exposure to a form of parasitic life-form, be it the only stage or part of a series of mutations. *'Type R: R'evenant. An older variety, originating in European folklore, less prone to rotting and falling apart, which normally retains intelligence, and memories of its previous life. They are driven by a single burning purpose, most often vengeance or true love, driven by a desire so strong it can overcome even death. While conceptually very old, and the prototype from which many other undead derive, the Revenant has fallen out of favor for more modern breeds of zombie, and for the bloodsucking vampire. *'Type V: 'V'oodoo. The original zombie. Reanimated by Dark Arts or merely a living person brainwashed via drugs for Mind Control. May either do their creator's bidding or go insane and turn into Type F. This is a common type encountered in video games and RPGs such as Dungeons & Dragons. Applications *Defunct Physiology Variations *Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Substitution *Consumption Healing *Consumptive Biological Regeneration *Curse Empowerment *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Mauling *Feral Mind *Immortality *Infection **Conversion Pathogen *Infection Empowerment *Infestation *Killing Instinct *Magic Empowerment *Matter Ingestion *Mystic Empowerment *Organic Empowerment **Food Empowerment **Brain Empowerment *Ritual Empowerment *Super Eating *Zombification Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Carcass Manipulation *Dark Arts *Death Empowerment *Enhanced Body *Jiang Shi Physiology *Killing Empowerment *Mutated Zombie Physiology *Necromancy *Revenant Physiology *Superior Zombie Physiology *Undead Physiology *Voodoo *Zombie Manipulation *Zombie Lord Physiology *Zompire Physiology Limitations *Zombie Manipulation *Supernatural Hunter can kill the zombies with ease. *Magic and especially Necromancy, Dark Arts and Voodoo can control zombies. *Normal, Flawless or Absolute Restoration, or Resurrection can restore individuals from being zombies. *Most zombies are slow and/or clumsy. *Destroying the brain/decapitation may kill a zombie permanently. **Some depictions of Zombies tend to survive with their brain and/or head destroyed, meaning their bodies will have to be destroyed until there's nothing left of them. Fire is an example of that, though if pathogen-based, this could cause further infection outbreaks/reanimation unless the smogs/smoke is contained. *Most zombies are either mindless or very stupid. *May hinder user's life with the craving for flesh and all. *User's body may continue to decay. *Supposedly, if zombies were to consume salt, or look at the sea, they would return to their graves. Trivia * The term 'zombie' originates from Haitian folklore. In fact, the first zombies were said to have originated in Haiti as part of a Haitian cult due to voodoo magic. * Debatably human zombies can be a subspecies of humanity because they belong to the genus, homo, which translates to human. Known Users See Also: Our Zombies Are Different. *Undead Stoner Scouts (TF2 Freak); Type V *Zombies (They Hunger); Type P Gallery They Hunger Zombies.gif|According to Alfred, who is Dr. Franklin's assistant, him and the doctor had discovered pathogenic contamination in the city water, causing people, whether living or deceased, into cannibalistic Zombies (They Hunger) that wander around the countryside in search for people to prey upon, in order to only seek in quenching their hunger. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries